tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Courtyard/Freak Analysis 01: Bonk Pancakes
I am starting this new series called Freak Analysis in which I will analyze deleted Freaks from the main wiki and some concept Freaks whether they're found on DeviantArt or elsewhere, Today I'll be reviewing Bonk Pancakes, one of the worst TF2 Freaks and Painis Cupcake ripoffs out there. Currently W.I.P. Bonk Pancakes Bonk Pancakes is a Gmod Monster created by MrGameAnalyst. Bio Bonk Pancakes has the appearance of a RED Beta Scout with smiley faces drawn on the front and back of his shirt. He'll often state his name before he screeches and decapitates his victim(s). He usually won't attack someone unless he feels threatened (or if the victim is on BLU). His mind is completely devastated, with little to no memories of his past; he does, however, see mental images that reflect his past at random, revealing that he may have at one point he worked along side other Gmod Monsters, such as , , and possibly , in a team, possibly before any of them gained their abilities. Bonk Pancakes often travels alone, trying to regain his memory and slaughtering anyone in his way. The obvious is the obvious. You can easily tell by his name that this is already a Painis Cupcake ripoff though not a belated one. Looking at how he has made friends with CBS, PS and Vagineer and that their part of Bonk's team sounds a bit off don't you think? Abilities Bonk Pancakes is some what very durable and is able to survive impalement, gunshots, head shots, and in some cases, decapitation. Bonk Pancakes is also very skilled with a bat, which is his preferred weapon, and exhibits superior agility, being able to leap great distances with ease Bonk Pancakes is known to be incredibly unpredictable, with violent mood swings and random outbursts. During these outbursts he becomes more powerful for reasons unknown. Faults and Weaknesses Unlike many Gmod Monsters, Bonk Pancakes does not have the ability to ubercharge himself. During battle, though, he may sometimes receive mental images during battle that will disorientate him during battle and/or distort his sight, leaving him open to attacks. His major weakness, though, are highly lethal bolts of electricity, as he has no true defense against it, making monsters or other characters that manipulate it his worst nightmare. Because of his unpredictable personality and desire of his memories he rarely can stick with another GMOD Monster for a significant amount of time before he has to continue his journey, leaving him without any assistance much of the time as much as he may wind up needing it. Trivia *Bonk Pancakes has sometimes been spotted on online servers, butchering players and administrators. *Bonk Pancakes does have a pet dog (animal, not HL2 dog). *Bonk Pancakes adopted his name from the atomizer he carries around after his mind was devastated, Pancakes being one of the only things he could remember (figures). *Bonk Pancakes uses the L4D Hunter and L4D2 Jockey soundpacks when he attacks. Appearances Bonk Pancakes Don't Screw with Bonk Pancakes Bonk Pancakes FRAGMENTS Bonk Pancakes-The Journey Begins Category:Blog posts